Vacation
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Gabriel's not too bad of a big brother. Or is he? Where did he send Castiel during Changing Channels?


Vacation

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Oh, and the dialogue between Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe is from Changing Channels. Don't own that either. I'm kind of thinking of this as a rough draft. I've been working on it for about a month and it still seems kind of off, but I can't pinpoint anything exact, so I figure I'd just post it and come back to it if I think of anything. I plan to do a follow up, but don't know when.

When Castiel opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong for two reasons. One, angels didn't need sleep and he had, apparently, been asleep. Two, he was in a lounge chair, on a sunny beach, and the last thing he remembered was being at a warehouse, looking for Sam and Dean.

"Oh! He's awake!" A voice cooed off to the side and he turned to see two bikini-clad women, one blonde, one brunette, seated on towels next to him. It was the blonde who had spoken.

"Finally!" The brunette laughed. "I was beginning to think that the Boss man let us down!"

"Who are you and where am I?" Castiel asked in his most authoritative tone.

"All that matters is that you're with us." The blonde rose to her feet and, hips swaying, made her way over to perch on the edge of his chair. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"Leave." Castiel replied and swung his legs to the side. He started to rise, only to have the brunette shove him back into the chair and straddle his waist.

"Uh, uh, uh, cutie! We are under implicit instructions not to let you," She tapped Castiel's nose, "out of our sight."

"I don't want to hurt you." Castiel warned.

"Oh, don't worry!" The blonde came around the back of his chair and started running her fingers through his hair. "We don't mind."

"Okay." Castiel shrugged and pushed at the brunette. She didn't move. Frowning, he tried harder.

"Ouch!" The woman smirked. "Kinky! Must run in the family."

"Just relax, handsome." The blonde kissed the back of Castiel's neck, causing him to jerk forward. "You're here until our boss finishes with your friends, so just enjoy it while it lasts."

'That's it. No one restrains an angel of the Lord.' Castiel thought, a smirk spreading across his lips, and he concentrated all his grace into repelling the women.

"Hey!" The brunette's face contorted into a scowl and she slapped him across the face.

Castiel was surprised to feel pain and lifted his hand to his face. He drew it away and saw blood. It didn't make any sense. That should have sent the both of them flying into the next city.

"That won't work on us, sweetheart." The blonde whispered in his ear. "If the Boss man wants you out of the way, you're going to stay out of the way."

"Now you can either have fun or we can tie you up."

Castiel swallowed. Well, at least he could learn from them. Maybe they knew something that could help him find the Winchester. "Who is this 'Boss man'?"

"The Trickster, of course!" They both giggled.

"A trickster…" He mused aloud.

"Yup!" The brunette kissed his cheek. "And he promised us a good time!"

'But a trickster wouldn't be this powerful…' Aloud, Castiel asked, "This trickster…does he have another name?"

"Of course!" The blonde chuckled. "But he made us promise not to tell!"

So that meant that it was someone that Castiel knew. That, combined with the power to create beings that can resist an angel, meant either a higher-ranking angel or Lucifer himself. Either way, he had to find the Winchesters. Something told him that the best way to do that was to play along with the women until he could find a way out.

"So I can't get away." Castiel intoned.

"That's right!" The brunette chipped, sounding ridiculously happy at this fact.

"And you said something about 'fun'?"

Both the women squealed. "What do you want to do first?"

"Umm…I hear that swimming is an amusing activity." At least it would give him somewhere to run if he had the chance.

"Yay!" The women squealed again.

"But…" The blonde said, exchanging coy looks with her friend. "You can't go swimming in that trench coat…"

"Of course I can." Castiel's brow furrowed. "I can repel the water so that the coat doesn't get wet."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Of course you can! But that's not the way you're supposed to do it! Now let us help you with that." Her hands moved to his collar.

Castiel held back an annoyed snarl. "I'd rather not."

"But you need to!" The brunette protested. "It's just the way things are done!"

"No." Castiel repeated firmly. There were some things he just wouldn't do, and a striptease was one of them.

The blonde chuckled. "You know, we could make you…"

"Just try it." Castiel growled. He didn't care if these creatures were immune to his powers, if they tried to violate him, he'd find a way to destroy them.

"Easy there, sugar." The brunette soothed, stroking his shoulder. She shot a distasteful look at her friend. "Candy's just joking. We're not allowed to cause permanent damage."

"Candy…" Castiel tried the name. "So, who are you?"

"Chocolate." Chocolate replied, as if Castiel should have known.

"Well, Candy and Chocolate…I'm not changing into a bathing suit."

"We weren't thinking of that…" Candy pouted.

"Then, what…oh, the answer's still no. Even more assuredly than before."

Chocolate sighed. "Well, alright." Suddenly she smiled. "Race you to the water." She and Candy leapt up, running towards the water.

Rising, Castiel He debated taking the opportunity to get away, but a shout from the water, urging him to hurry, told him that he had not been forgotten. So, slowly, the angel made his way into the water, using his wings to keep himself afloat. Chocolate splashed at him, while Candy wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Brrr! The water's cold!" Candy cooed, sounding pleased.

"Come on!" Chocolate splashed water at the two. "Let's play!"

Castiel held back a growl, instead opting for letting the water drip from his face. He should be using this opportunity to gain information or to get away. "You said your boss told you not to hurt me."

"Not to hurt you permanently." Chocolate corrected.

"We're still allowed to do what's necessary to keep you with us…" Candy nibbled his ear.

"So, what exactly did your boss tell you about me?"

"That you didn't have enough fun and it was up to us to make our day." Candy whispered.

"And not to let you out of our sight." Chocolate added.

"But did he tell you which one of you I'd like better?"

The women both froze. "No." Chocolate said, slowly.

"But it's obvious it's me." Candy gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What?" Chocolate exclaimed, ripping her friend off Castiel. "That's so not true! It's totally me!"

"He spends more time with me!"

"We've been together the whole time! But he talks more to me!"

"Guys don't care about talking! They…"

Castiel slowly slid beneath the water and started swimming away. The first mile he spent, he was on his guard, constantly expecting the women to come after him. But they were apparently too busy fighting over him to notice that he was gone. After that, it was simple. He simply followed the power that was emanating throughout this…place…to where it was the strongest. When he burst through the door to the motel room, he fully expected to find the source of this mischief. Instead, to his relief and surprise, he found the brothers. Also, there was a rather large group of people watching them…

"You okay?" Dean asked, not showing any surprise that Castiel was there.

Oh well, they could celebrate their reunion later. "I don't have much time."

"What happened?"

"I got out."

"From where?"

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing-the Trickster?"

"If it is a trickster."

"What do you mean?" This was from Sam.

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly thrown against the wall.

"Hello!" A familiar voice exclaimed cheerfully. "Thank you. Thank you. Please! Stop!"

It was impossible! He hadn't been seen… Castiel rose to his feet and tried to speak, but found his mouth blocked. Instead, the angel turned his eyes towards the figure that had just entered. It had to be a trick. It couldn't be-

"Hi, Castiel!" The archangel turned to smirk at him.

'Gabriel!' Castiel turned to Sam to try and communicate, but Gabriel frowned and gave a wave. Before Castiel could blink, he was back on the lawn chair, on the beach, this time chained down.

"CASSY!" A stern voice squealed in his ear. With a slow feeling of dread, Castiel turned his head to see Candy seated on the sand next to him. "YOU LEFT US!"

"But don't worry." Chocolate's voice said from the other side of him. "The boss man says that this time you get to stay with us forever!"

Castiel tried to speak, to say that he knew who the Trickster was, but the duct tape was still over his lips. Frustrated, he settled for leaning back, closing his eyes, and tuning out the two women. So, Gabriel was alive. Technically, he had never been officially declared dead, but that was what most people assumed. After all, archangels didn't just leave Heaven and not come back for millennia. Castiel, like most of the angels, had mourned the loss of his big brother. Unlike most of the angels, Castiel had never moved on. Gabriel had always been his favorite big brother. The archangel had taught the younger one to fly and had been one of the few older angels to still make time for the fledglings after Lucifer had left. After Gabriel had left Heaven, home had gotten a whole lot colder and…well, it was useless thinking of the past. Gabriel hadn't died, after all, and Castiel was overjoyed. Now, if Castiel could find a way out of here, he could go kill him.


End file.
